The Evolution of Bubbles
by meyalious
Summary: This is a songfic about bubbles growing up and getting tougher. warning their will be BubblesX Brick. Other chapters coming soon!1
1. Girl Next Door

_I do not own Girl Next Door by Saving Jane._

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely_

I looked at our room to see Blossom's tira at the side at the bed. It was always next to the poster from her highschool play from which boys still called to get her to 'help them' with their acting skills. They all think she's so lovely.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Yeah she was the perfect one but I knew from experince on the inside she's ugly. Buttercup says,"It's just sibling rivary and I'm just jealous but when time comes we will all banned together." I know so unlike her! You'd think she would be on myside for this.Then again I'm Bubbles the goody two shoes thats always supposed to be lovin' and carin' but her I am being bitter and depressing. I walked down stairs to met my boyfriend Boomer for school just to catch him looking at her bending over infront of him to reach a pencil. I know he wants to date her but she's with his brother Brick and Butch is with Buttercup so I the leftovers. I feel sorry for him because I'm no catch. I have braces, thick glasses and my hair is still braided in ponytails. I dress homey. Always in t-shirts and jeans. Blossom on the other hand has perfect teeth, perfect vision and her hair is always long and lucious. She always wears what in fashion with perfect grades. I'm lucky if I get a B+.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

"Our prom queen this year is... Blossom." the loud speaker said as I walked the hallway. Boomer left me for some buisnes he need to attend to. He probably was going to make out with Blossom. I just found out about it from Lucy in gym. She said she saw them and Blossom said not to tell because of Brick. Brick was the school's cool skater punk but she saw something that gaver edge and made her seem cool. Her friends don't like it but it makes her more popular in othe groups that she paysless attention to. I see something so wonderful in him though, heck I may be in love. But he would never look at me.

"Hey Marching Band Geek."Blossom yelled.

"Blossom I'm your sister can you please call me by my name."I said.

"Come on you know I'm jokin'. Anways as the head cheerleader I think the band shouldn't play at this game but you guys can sit in the stands." she said all perky.( I hate that)

"Anything else future Miss America?" I sneered.

"Yeah,(ingnoring my comment) Proffessor called and this summer he sending you and me to a camp since Buttercup already is going to a skater thing and the cabin has one bed um.. can you sleep on the floor?"she said all innocent like damn her genus yet spacey bubble head brain (weird I the one named Bubbles yet I'm not nearly as bubble headed).

"Yeah ofcoarse. You know how much I love seeing people happy." I lied. I just didn't feel like fighting with her now. I'm so depressed. I ran to the music room and cried my eyes out. I saw a microphone and I had this song in my head all day so I finally let it out."

_"Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else" _I finished to notice a stranger at the door. It was Brick.

"You sing beautiful. Do you know that?" he said.

"No. I'm nobody." I said looking down.

"You know" he said taking off his glasses and unbraiding my hair" You look so beautiful with out all that geeky stuff."

"If your trying to get revenge on Blossom by using me, I'm the wrong sister." I said

"She dumped me for Boomer. She said something about us not belonigng together." Brick said uncaringly.

"I saw that coming." I said.

"How bout you join my band and mabye have a drink after school with me?" He said putting his arms around my shoulder.

"I'd like that." I said holding on to him. I had a feeling things were gonna get better.

_What ya'll think. I had this in my head and I had to let it out. Hope you like it!!_


	2. Danger

(Dear readers, the song that is in this story is my own and I hope you like it.)

()- bubbles thoughts when people are talking.

_**Prologe**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! its Bubbles and I have the world in the palm of my hands. I have started my evolution. Its started like this._

I didn't know why that first date Brick change me so but it did. I no longer felt like I was in Blossom's shadow but in a spot light of my own. I think it was him who changed me. I'm so different you tell by looking at me. I wore contacts now and punk tight fiting clothes that showed off my body. In other words I'm hot and as the weeks have progress I have more confidence. But today it came crashing to a hault.

**_ Story_**

_Dangerous boys is the thing all girl fall for_

_Their something that I tried to stay away from_

_But now I' ve fallen_

_And it seems I can't get out_

I skipped through the halls in my black tight shirt and pleated rocker mini skirt woth my hot black boats. I was fiving the girls and getting eyes from the guys. Wow! I never thought I do this. As I walked down the hall I pasted by Blossom and Boomer. I gave them a smile. They smile back. Everything was patched up. I didn't care what had happen in the past anymore. We were sister's again and nothing was gonna take that away again.

"Bubbles can I speaked to you!" Blossom called out. I turned to her to see the smile I had seen on her face was fake. I could see the worry that was underneath. We walked together to the school libary and went all the way to the back where nobody ever went.

"What happen? What is going on?' I asked her.

"We need to talk about Brick." Blossom said.

"What about him? Nothing is wrong if that is what this is about. I never been so happy. I think I've totally fallen for him." I told her and with that statement her head went down.

_My girls warned me about him_

_They say he was no good_

_But I wouldn't listen_

_I wouldn't take the warning_

_Cause' Dangerous boys are what all girls fall for_

_Their something that I' ve tried to stay from_

_But now look I' ve fallen_

_And I don't wanna get out_

_"_Bubbles I need to tell you the real reason me and Brick didn't worked out and its not social reasons or the thing with Boomer which was not cheating but comforting(I totally do not believe that). I would never been that shallow( Yeah but you would be that stuck up). Its because he's a flirt. He can't keep to one girl.(What a liar!)" She said tearing up.

"Why are you telling me this bull shit? I am not gonna listen to this. Tell me since we were fourteen when did you have my best interst in mind?" I yelled and ran off. I didn't care what she said or my reaction to what she said. I would never leave Brick. I had to find him.

_I look for boy_

_I found him by the stair well_

_Next to another girl_

_Flirting with her_

_Like he did me_

_Tears rolled down my cheek_

_Slap! went cross his face_

_Anger in my eyes_

I ran by the stair well where Brick usually hanged out. I saw that he was their with someone. As I got closer I saw that he was messing around with Lucy McGrammer. The school hore. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. It just wasn't right. I began to cry. I know it is so babyish but I couldn't help it. But my tears turned into anger as I got close to him and slapped him. I could hear him calling me but I was not turning back. I was not ready to even look at him.

_I should have know_

_I was warn_

_I shouldn't have fall for danger_

_I knew I would fall_

_Like I falled_

_And now I can't get out_

I ran back to the libary. Blossom was their with Boomer. I ran into her and cried into her shirt as she patted my back. I knew she understood how I felt. She began to cry with me. This is all my fault. I fell in love with danger and now I can't get out. He still has my heart no matter how broken it is now.


	3. Minutes

Brick ran to Bubbles. Third period had finish and he had heard that Bubbles was definite on the fact that their relationship was over. He needed her. Not beacuse she sang good and his band could use her but he loved her. Damn whats her face who kissed him. She ruined everything.

Brick caught up with Bubbles.

"I don't wanna talk to you."Bubbles said turning around.

"Just give me three minutes." Brick said.

"I' counting."Bubbles said locking down at her watch.

(Brick)Hold up, Slow down  
Listen girl for just three minutes

Yeah I know talk fast  
And don't stumbling all over my words  
I heard you were gonna leave me  
I thought I'd be the first one to know

Yeah, I know you saw me doing my dirt  
But baby lets talk about it  
There is more to the story

Now let me explain  
But I don't know what to say 'cause  
I don't even remember what happened  
But she came on to me baby  
I know I shouldn't have let it happen

Look me in the eyes  
Baby don't leave  
I wish I could take away the pain  
But don't listen to the other girls  
They don't know what we have

Damn please don't let it be three minutes  
To do what I gotta to get you back  
And you not even listening  
Only got three minutes to  
Get you back

(Bubbles)Boy don't even try  
I saw you with my very own eye  
Take your stuff and get out of my sight  
You should have known better

I was the type of girl to stick with her man  
I didn't listen to my girls warnings  
Why in the prime of our relation  
You had to go off in the streets

Never mind that  
I conscience bet your conscience is killing you  
I bet its telling you to get me back  
But there is no way  
I'm giving you back my heart

You keep saying I'm takin' suggestions  
I've learned my lesson  
But your down to your last second

You only got two minutes to do what  
You gotta do to prove to me  
That you gonna do anything  
Only got two minutes to say  
What you gotta say to make you stay  
And show you that you done change

(Brick)I know I did you wrong  
I but I thought this love would last  
I know I made a mistake  
But baby you're my everything

The reason I smile  
The reason sing  
The reason I breathe  
The reason I live

Don't do this  
If you left me  
I wouldn't exist  
I'm still in love with you

And that's my word  
I don't care what your sister said  
Oh, baby

Damn please don't let it be one minutes  
To do what I gotta to get you back  
And you not even listening  
Only got one minutes to  
Get you back

(Bubbles)Baby its over  
I don't need you  
One minutes and its over  
I can live without you

(Brick)I'm out of time  
Gotta say what's on my mind  
Turn your back  
Aw, damn, I'm outta time

Bubbles left. He saw her walk to her sister Buttercup who had a pissed expression on her face. Bubbles walked in to the classroom and Buttercup walked up to Brick.

"I don't know what kind of sicko you are but hurt Bubbles her Blossom again and you be breathing through a tube. Thats a promise." Buttercup said and walked inside. Brick looked behind him to see his brothers shaking there heads. He messed up big time.


	4. I'm sorry

_Brick's P.O.V_

I made the biggest mistake of my life. Even my band hates me now but whats worse of all _she _hate me. She won't even sing in my band anymore. God, I hate myself. I look at the flyier at school I brought home.

_Dance! Dance!_

_We need a band. So if you think you qualify sign up!_

_Dance!Dance!_

I remeber she wanted to sign up with all her newly found cofidence. She looked so cute. We signed up but now she not gonna join us. I wonder if she will even show up to the dance. She has to. I wrote her a song.

_At the dance.._

Bubbles looked at the stage with everyone else. She was wearing a halter top and long jeans. She was probably the most wanted girl at the dance but she didn't care. She wanted _him_ to seeher and flip out. He was coming up soon and she wanted to see the look on his face since she denied him. She was still hurt and revenge was on her mind.

"Welcome to the stage the..." the princpal was saying till Jon the drummer ran to the stage and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, as I was saying but your hands together for the Bubbles!" he said and everyone was in shock. He renamed his band after her.

"I'm gonna sing a song to you all. It for a special girl. Hopefully she will get the message." Brick said and they started.

Baby I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry  
Forgive me,  
Forgive me,  
Forgive me  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

For so long I've been keeping this in I can't go on  
Just living this lie  
Cause I thought I could get over you but I was wrong  
I need you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

All my friends said I was wrong for letting you go  
Even my brother said I was wrong for letting you go And they were right, so right  
Baby I need you in my life  
And I need to tell you

I'm sorry (I'm sorry) for what I've done,  
forgive me (forgive me) I apologize  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry) for what I've done,  
forgive me (forgive me) I apologize  
For creepin' with that slut

Liar, liar  
I played the game  
And betrayed your trust  
I' m sorry  
Can I still be your number one?  
Cause I can't breath with out you by my side  
I need you to live  
Hopefully you'll say yes and let me in  
Cause i wanna be with my girl, my girl

I'm sorry, forgive me  
For all that I've done, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry),  
forgive me (forgive me) I apologize  
For creepin' that slut

I'm sorry I was creepin' girl  
I'm sorry I was creepin' girl  
I'm sorry I was creepin' girl  
I promised to never let anyone or anything come between me and you  
I vowed that I would never keep a secret from you  
Girl, I'll tell the truth, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm sorry (I'm sorry),  
forgive me (forgive me)  
For all that I've done, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry),  
forgive me (forgive me) I apologize

Brick finished sing and walked off the stage. Bubbles didn't know what to do.

_What should Bubbles do? I'm taking suggestions and request!_


	5. Boy

Bubbles looked at the Brick on stage. Her Brick. Yes she did have to admit it she was still in love with him. But he hurt her and he needs to understand that he could get back her that easy. No, he is going to get a taste of his medicine , specially since the whole student body wants them to get back together.

Bubbles walked up on stage and grabbed the mic.

_Boy your love's so mean  
I have to let go  
And although I should  
I can't leave you alone  
Cause you're so damn charming  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
And I cannot escape at all  
_

_If I do  
The things you wanna to  
The way I used to do  
Would you still love me baby?  
You know you left me feeling used  
Cause you went and break my heart _

Boy, you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back  
Why did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd be the one to break my heart  


_It's a shame  
For me to be so weak  
When you smile at me  
And you tell me things  
That you know I love  
But I cannot resist  
_

_If I do  
The things you wanna to  
The way I used to do  
Would you still love me baby?  
You know left me feeling used  
Cause you went and break my heart _

Boy, you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back  
Why did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known from the start  
You'd be the one to break my heart  
  
Bubbles but down the mic and watch the crowd. 

"Bubbles." Brick whispered and walked toward her. Bubbles eyes started to tear and she ran toward him. He grabbed her and hold her tightly.

"I missed you. Please don't ever leave me, I love you." Brick whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Why? Why did you have to.." Bubbles began but Brick caught her off.

"I'm a fool, now shut up and kiss me." He said and crashed into her and he licked her lips for entrance into her mouth which she gladdly accepted.

As the two 'made up ' the crowd awwed. For one moment in time everthing was perfect.


End file.
